Bar
The Bar is a meter placed on the bottom of the screen. Currently, there are 4 bars: the Water Bar, Air Bar, Lava Bar, and Energy Bar. All of them have different applications, but most animals have two (Water and Air). When at 1/4 of full, the player gets warned of low Water, Air, Lava or Energy, so they might become targets for other animals. The Water Bar is the bar almost every animal has. The Water bar slowly drains, and it gets regained by drinking Water drops, eating Raspberries, Pears, Watermelons, Melons, Carrots, Coconuts and Oranges, or by staying in an Ocean, Beach, Mud, Lake, or Oasis. At 1/8 of the Water bar, animals can no longer sprint, so then they become rather easy targets. The Air Bar temporarily replaces the Water bar for animals when they dive. Animals have varying Air bars, but not all animals can dive. Of the animals that can dive, Pelican and Falcon have the lowest Air bars while Sea Monster has the longest. When dive time is up, animals will automatically resurface, so they don't end up dying if diving for too long. Their Air bars also get instantly replenished, too. The Sea Monster is a special case with the Air bar, though. The Sea Monster has a permanent Air bar, so it doesn't have a Water bar. If it dives for too long, it starts dying as opposed to auto-resurfacing, and it only regains Air at the surface of Water, where it regains Air slowly as opposed to instantaneously. The Lava Bar functions identically to the Water bar, but there is a difference. Where the Water bar is regained by substances around the map, the Lava bar is regained within a certain area of the Volcano, or the center of the map. This makes some parts of survival easier or harder depending on the state of the server, and what animal you are. All Lava-drinking animals lose their ability to regain Lava at different differences from the Volcano. Phoenixes can move the least distance away from the Volcano, as they can barely move out of the volcano without losing Lava, but a Black Dragon can go all the way down to the Desert. This also means if you are close enough to the Volcano, you can hide in a Hole indefinitely, until the AFK timer kicks you out. The Energy Bar is exclusive to one animal, the Pterodactyl. As opposed to the Water bar, which slowly drains, and can only be regained from certain locations or substances, Energy is acquired slowly unless at low, where it slowly drains, and every edible object except Water regenerates the Energy bar. Energy is only used when dashing or when using an ability, but abilities drain the Energy bar quickly. Energy is also lost when tail-bitten, so one's tail must be watched. When at low Energy, the bar starts getting drained, and if you don't manually regain Energy fast enough, you start to lose health, so at low Energy, you really have to eat food. Trivia *Since Jan 28 when you run the bar will not turn gold. Category:Game mechanics Category:In-game Feautures